


【DC/BruDick】NaNoWriMo點文③

by AshuraXuan



Series: NaNoWriMo點文 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Secret Identity, double identity
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshuraXuan/pseuds/AshuraXuan
Summary: 閱前必知：- @o小玄o 點的NaNoWriMo點文，讓你久等了不好意思-DC同人，CP是BruDick（有些會叫BruceDick）-私自改變了點設定，希望不要嫌棄QwQ（詳細請看最下面的後語，因為涉及劇透所以請閱讀完文章再看喔）-沒標題
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Series: NaNoWriMo點文 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630336
Kudos: 1





	【DC/BruDick】NaNoWriMo點文③

**Author's Note:**

> 不是新文，只是從LOFTER搬運過來的舊文。  
> An old work imported from my LOFTER account.

『你可以的，理查德·格雷森；對自己有信心點，這次你肯定能問出口的。』

迪克深吸了口氣，并在內心給自己打了氣，接著便換上一臉微笑，緩緩地走向他的情人。

朝著布魯斯·韋恩的方向走去。

這已經不是迪克感到違和的第一天了。他開始察覺到事有不妥時已經是前一陣子的事了，從那時起他便開始著手調查這件事，無奈對方的手段實在太高明了，導致他一直找不到確鑿的證據來證實他本身的猜測。

他好想睜一隻眼閉一隻眼讓這件事從他眼皮底下溜過去，但是他心底有道聲音一直在告訴他，讓真相從自己眼前溜走並不是一個偵探的作為，這句話也是蝙蝠俠親口告訴過他的。

所以布魯斯，如果我敢於問出口的話，你是否有著坦誠相告的勇氣？

XXX

夜晚。

高譚市。

高譚購物商場頂樓。

蝙蝠俠與夜翼正在那兒埋伏著。蝙蝠俠在早前收到消息說今晚會有一群盜賊潛入商場對面的珠寶店行竊，於是他便帶著他的助手夜翼早那些盜賊一步在目的地守株待兔。

「他們來了，」蝙蝠俠把望遠鏡舉到眼前，幾個在暗中偷偷摸摸的身影完全逃不過他完好的視力，他給蹲在身邊的夜翼下了一道指示，「夜翼，你去珠寶店的後門守著，不要讓他們有機會逃走，到時候我再從前門突襲，來個前後包抄。」

「嗯。」夜翼輕輕應了聲，便徑自滑到對面建築物的頂樓，與其說他對蝙蝠俠的命令沒有異議，那更像是他不想與蝙蝠俠有過多交談似的。

今晚的夜翼實在是太奇怪了，雖然他依舊毫無異議地遵照著蝙蝠俠的指示行動，但是他已經寡言到幾乎讓人感到擔心的程度了。

至於他為什麼會如此反常的原因，不用詢問任何人，蝙蝠俠自己心知肚明得很。

今天傍晚的時候，他知道自己表現得太狡猾了。利用大人的狡黠，把想要知曉真相的人耍得團團轉，并把他蒙在鼓裡，讓他摸不清方向。望著迪克一臉欲言又止的表情，布魯斯知道自己再一次讓對方失望了。

今晚的罪犯並不是那些三不五時出來作亂的危險分子，只是一幫烏合之眾罷了，蝙蝠俠與夜翼沒花多久時間便破壞了他們已經策劃好的如意算盤。

等警察到來把這些罪犯都給帶走之後，蝙蝠俠想叫住夜翼，沒想到卻被對方搶先一步。

「如果今晚沒有別的事的話，蝙蝠俠，那我就先回去了。」

「等等——」

夜翼回過頭來望著自己，面罩底下的表情是掩飾不住的期待，蝙蝠俠知道對方在等待著什麼，但他最終還是硬下心腸，別過頭去說道：

「沒事，你回去路上小心。」

他無法直視夜翼，並不僅僅是因為愧疚感作祟，他也不想看到對方一臉失望的表情。

「你打算瞞著我一輩子嗎，布……」

「什麼？？」蝙蝠俠簡直要懷疑起自己的聽覺，他一臉驚訝地轉回頭來，但是夜翼卻已經不在了。

如果他沒聽錯的話，夜翼最後說的那個字是『布魯斯』……

XXX

「哈啊……」布魯斯一身疲憊地倒在座椅上，他揉了揉開始隱隱作痛的太陽穴。

「您看起來比平時還疲累啊，布魯斯老爺。」阿福一臉從容地走進蝙蝠洞，手裡捧著一個盛著剛泡好的紅茶與一些小點心的托盤。他把托盤放在電腦旁，倒了一杯茶遞給布魯斯。

「謝謝。」布魯斯接過茶杯喝了一口。恰到好處的味道與溫度舒緩了他一直緊繃著的神經，他覺得他的頭沒剛才那麼疼了。

「或許您可以考慮告訴我發生什麼事，如果您不介意的話。」

「……是關於迪克的事。」布魯斯想了想還是決定把這件事告訴他最為信任的管家，興許這個人生經驗比自己還豐富的長者還可以給自己指點明路呢，布魯斯平時雖然遊戲人間，但是對於他想認真對待的人，他卻總是會手足無措，並且有很多時候會弄巧反拙。

「噢，是理查德少爺發生什麼事了嗎？」

「不，他沒事……正確來說有事的應該是『我們倆』，」布魯斯掃過他的頭髮，有些氣餒地說道。

「請務必繼續說下去。」

「我……還沒有告訴他我的真實身份。」

「噢天呀，好可憐的理查德少爺，我可否知道您不打算這麼做的理由？」阿福在驚訝的時候他所採用的語氣與字句總是會變得非常地『莎士比亞』，而這一點讓布魯斯感覺更加難堪。

說真的，他已經多久沒有感受到自己好像一個做錯事的小孩子那般難為情了？

「我不知道，阿福，每次我想對他坦白時，一陣毫無理由的恐懼總是使我屈服，」他拿起茶杯本來想再喝一口，最後還是一臉無奈地把茶杯放回桌上。

「我總是覺得，要是跟他表明了我的另一個身份的話，我們倆之間的關係就會變得有所不同，而且感覺他會被捲入一些我目前無法說明的危險當中。」

「布魯斯老爺，如您不介意的話我想說說我個人的看法，」在收到布魯斯的許可之後阿福才繼續說下去：

「雖然您說得好像煞有其事似的，但是在我看來您就只是個處於極度不安當中的男人罷了。」

「事情并沒有這麼簡單，阿福，」布魯斯反駁道：

「如果他知道布魯斯·韋恩就是蝙蝠俠的話，想想看他會遭遇到多少的危險，以及多少人會因為這一點而找他下手。」

「這點自然是無可否認的，但是理查德少爺一直都是以夜翼的身份在您身邊活躍著，在這段時間內他也遭遇過不少危險，難道您以為他是個嬌生慣養的少爺需要別人保護嗎？」眼看布魯斯沒什麼反應，阿福便繼續說道：

「請恕我直言，那些喪心病狂的罪犯，只要是能用來要挾您的人，他們一個都不會放過，我反而認為理查德少爺知不知道您的真實身份對他們來說並沒有多重要。如果他們真是這麼想的話，那您打算怎麼做呢？您會為了理查德少爺的安危而放棄他嗎？」

阿福說出來的話一針見血，它準確無誤地戳中了布魯斯一直最擔心的那個部分。他歎了口氣，手指有些不安地摩挲著茶杯。

「……如果能放棄的話，我跟他當初就不會走到這一步了。他是一個那麼耀眼的孩子，唯有跟他在一起時我才覺得自己的生命當中原來還有光明存在著。」

「既然如此，那我還是希望您能找個機會跟他說清楚，能鞏固感情關係的其中一樣不可或缺的元素就是信任，我看過太多因為無法信任對方而必須分開的人了，我實在不希望您等到失去了才知道後悔。」

布魯斯並沒有回答他，阿福也決定不再咄咄逼人下去，他相信他的老爺完全知道怎麼做才是明智的舉動，他把放在桌上的茶杯放回托盤上。

「啊，茶已經冷了，我再去重新泡一壺過來。」

阿福緩緩地離開，偌大的蝙蝠洞內就只剩下一臉凝重表情的布魯斯。

XXX

「早安……」迪克腳步虛浮地踏入警局，準備迎接新一天的工作。他在自己的座位坐下，打了一個哈欠。

「我們的神奇男孩今天怎麼啦？」跟迪克同輩的唐娜走近他身邊，并遞了一杯咖啡過來。

「一大早就無精打采的？昨晚沒睡好？」

「八成是昨晚跟情人共度了一個愉快的夜晚吧嘻嘻嘻……」坐在迪克後面的羅伊口無遮攔地說出毫無邏輯的話，唐娜毫不猶豫直接拿起桌上的文件夾朝對方的頭部拍下去，羅伊忍不住叫了聲。

「喂！那是怎樣？」

「哈哈明明就是你活該！」沃利坐在不遠處嘲笑著羅伊。

「大夥兒別鬧了，」加斯匆匆走過來跟大家宣佈道：「我這邊接到投報，二號街的銀行發生了搶劫案，搶匪已經搶到了錢目前正在逃亡中，不過問題是他們還挾持了一名銀行職員。」

「快！全體待命！」

「嘿，」唐娜在慌亂之中對迪克悄聲問道：

「你的情況還好嗎？」

「別擔心，」迪克給了她一個笑容，但是唐娜卻感受不到平時那溫暖的笑意。

「我沒事的。」

大夥兒很快就趕到了事發現場，莉莉絲根據現場留下來的蛛絲馬跡推斷出搶匪的逃亡路線，迪克決定帶著沃利、加斯與莉莉絲去追趕犯人，他吩咐羅伊與唐娜留在現場善後。

這群混賬八成是第一次出來幹的吧，迪克忍不住這麼想道，很明顯的是沒有仔細規劃過的一次犯罪啊，留在銀行內的蛛絲馬跡多得不可理喻、逃亡路線也是安排得亂七八糟；該不會就是算準了我們會追上來，所以才會捉一個人質當做談判的籌碼？如果是布魯斯的話他會——

布魯斯……迪克突然想起昨天布魯斯那張故作無知的笑臉以及蝙蝠俠欲言又止的表情，兩張臉開始在他腦海裡慢慢融合在一起，迪克突然覺得自己的心口有點痛。

「迪克，已經發現到對方的行蹤。」負責開車的加斯開口把迪克的思緒拉回現實，他瞇起眼睛一看，對方的車子就在前方不遠處，有點左右搖擺地向前奔馳著。

「追上去，擋著他們。」對自己的開車技術非常自信的加斯自然樂意服從迪克的吩咐，後者則把別在腰間的配槍拔出來，他對莉莉絲說道：

「不到緊要時刻別開槍，車子裡面有人質。」

加斯沒花多少間就把對方的車子擋下來了，迪克打開車門，緩緩走下車，他的槍支對準著搶匪的車子。車子的擋風鏡與窗口都換上了暗色的玻璃，並且緊緊關閉著，迪克完全看不到車子裡面的情況。

「迪克小心！」迪克一聽到莉莉絲的叫聲，他的肩膀便隨即傳來一股疼痛感，他的手臂無力地垂下來，手中握著的槍支就這樣掉在了地上。

對方到底是從哪裡朝自己開槍的……該死，太大意了啊……

XXX

布魯德海文中央醫院。

「阿福，迪克他怎樣了？？」布魯斯好不容易等到阿福從詢問櫃檯處回來，便迫不及待開口問道。

「布魯斯老爺，醫生說理查德少爺沒事，他中槍的地方並沒有傷及骨頭，好好休養便可復原，」阿福淡淡地轉述著醫生跟他說的話：

「比較嚴重的反倒是理查德少爺的精神狀況，他最近很明顯地睡眠不足，也不怎麼吃東西，所以稍微有點營養失調了，醫生說會給他吊點滴。」

「都是我害的，阿福，」布魯斯把臉埋在雙掌之間，沮喪地說道：

「看看我把一個好好的人活生生折磨成了什麼樣子……」

「老爺，您一直隱瞞著對方固然有錯，不過您也不是故意的，而您必須讓理查德少爺了解到這點，」阿福帶有安撫意味的碰了碰布魯斯的肩膀，給他打氣道：

「我相信您在經過一個晚上之後已經想通了？」

布魯斯點了點頭。「是的，不管他原不原諒我，我都決定告訴迪克真相了。」

「這就對了，布魯斯老爺，那麼，我就在醫院外面等著您吧。」

「嗯。」布魯斯深吸了口氣，才緩緩打開迪克待著的那間病房的門。

【END完結】


End file.
